Red-Undertale Fanfiction
by TheUndertaleFanatic
Summary: This is a story where you, the reader, is the main character, named 'Red'. You live in a box like 'home', in a scientific research centre, designed for animals, not humans. You're a young girl- but not just an ordinary girl, oh no. You happen to have magical powers, from when you were a baby, for no known reason. This is related to Undertale, don't worry :P I need more space xd
1. Chapter 1

(Hello! This is my first time writing any fanfiction or writing on a website! Constructive criticism is fine!)

(Intro)

Blinding lights. A flash of red hot pain. Blurrs of colour as you were sent to the 'special' chamber. That's all you can remember of your first hours on Earth.

And yes. You were a miracle, a miscarriage supposed to be dead. But not to your mother - she thought of you as a 'failure'. Oh, and the 'special chamber' you knew? That was actually a testing room for near future technologies. Yup, you were a test subject. Why? Well, you were the first newborn baby to be seen having a weird, misty-like scarlet aura emanating from where your heart should be, a protective flame like substance that stopped you from dying.  
That's why most people with no 'problems' hated you, because you were 'special', uncommon;they treated you as an 'it'. Now, you were 13 years old, having 13 years of putting up with the scientist's shtick.

(Let's get onto the story now, shall we?)

"My life is such a hellhole." , you thought, as you flopped on to your tiny f/c (favourite colour) bed, grabbing one of their sciency books next to your pillow-you'd read it about 938 times- yes, you'd counted. They'd just put you in your 'prison' as you called it; an almost concrete chamber, with one single metal bed, where you would be chained to it and have several injections of weird multicoloured chemicals put into you. 'We're doing this for the greater good." one of them said, as you were screaming almost nonstop as a purple gooey liquid oozed out from the syringe...

"Pfft. They don't know shit. They don't know what they're doing to me, what they've had to make me go through." you murmured. "I wish I could get out of this hell already." You put down the book of quantum physics and did your daily few walks around your tiny, box-like 'home' ; some books, a small lamp and desk, two and a half empty bottles of water and a plate full of sandwich crusts. Oh, and your bed. Why did you do this again? They said it was 'good for you'. If anything, it made the growing pain in your back even worse, from your last injection. Hmph, another thing to worry about.

-Knock knock-

Feeling in a jokey mood, you reply 'Who's there?'

"Red, come out immediately. We have some very dire news to say." It was one of your 'torturers'. If you didn't reply, they'd probably drag you out to 'test' you, like usual. Sighing, you said, "Fine, fine, I'm coming." "Good." Footsteps. Phew. Wonder what that could be? Curiously, you opened the door, and walked down the tiny hallway, into the huge main office, and swung open the door...

Wow.

This was something you weren't expecting.

Cliffhangerrrr! Oh, I love these~

Btw, this is a rewrite of something I made before and posted on Quotev. I've looked back at this story recently, and decided to continue with it. More should be coming soon!  
~UndertaleFanatic~


	2. Chapter 2

Wow.

This was something you weren't expecting.

There were loads of scientists and their colleagues standing inside, accompanied by a couple of whom you didn't know. (I know this is very anti-climactic ;-;) But what was even more strange was,  
not only they were staring at you and watching every move, but they looked...sad? Probably just sad that i haven't got the results they wanted, you thought. You and the rest just sat in silence for a couple of minutes, not daring to break the civil atmosphere. Finally, someone decided to speak up.  
"Red," one scrawny scientist squeaked. You brought your head up. His voice was shaky, terrified, almost.  
"We h-have found s-some adults who would like to take y-you in." What? Another one cleared her throat. "We're letting you go to a proper home, Red." What? "Aren't you happy? You're going to be free." "Um, do you dipshits think I'm falling for that, or something, because I'm not 9 years old anymore." You murmured- only a few heard. As you waited for something else, you saw in the corner of your eye the man and woman shifting closer, almost eyeing you down, as if you were goods or something. They were both dressed in your opinion, very bright clothing, with the lady wearing a stunning sapphire dress with a feathery matching hat, and the man wearing a plain fancy suit. Oh, and it was with a bright pink tie, too. They looked like tourists.

The lady spoke. "Um, ve vould like to adopt you into our 'ome, as ve 'ave decided zat it is unfair zat you have been doing tests for many years." She had a very distinct French accent, and was ruffling her hair as she spoke. Ugh. Well, at least someone got the gist (jist?) of the fact that you've been living in hell for 13 years.

Wait.

You'd been adopted?

Oh no.

No way were you going with them. You could already see that the couple was super-ultra-posh, and that it'd be even worse than the lab (well, almost as worse).

"No, no! I'm NOT going with those people! NEVER. You can't make me!"

You stormed out of the room, pushing doors past, desperately trying to get away from this place. The feeling of your surroundings shaking and fading before you caught you off guard, especially when you heard a fizzling noise right in your ear. "What the fu-" You stumbled forward into what felt like patches of grass. The fresh, new air blowed your hair around and-

Wait, what?

Something wasn't right. You weren't outside. The door to the outside would have been locked,  
anyway. But, you weren't at the office, either. So, you came to the quick conclusion, "Did I use my powers?" Because, you know, you can't just suddenly appear at a random place without knowing wherever the heck you are. "I'm dreaming. This CAN'T be real."  
but then- "OHMYGODICANTELEPORT."  
So, you were then contemplating not have been able to do this before, but, instead of dwelling on those contemplative thoughts, you were so gobsmacked at what you saw, so you decided to explore your new surroundings. A few bedraggled looking trees, lots of cars, a long, winding road, a few derelict houses, and, uh, was that a mountain? Hmm. You jogged up to a sign that stood before it. 'Mt. Ebott' was its name. It sounded so familiar. I wonder...

"What if I just take a look?"

That subtle undertale quote tho.  
I feel like this chapter was badly written but ehh More coming soon!  
~UndertaleFanatic~ (I didn't know how to do the french accent with text lel)  
Been a while since i posted the first chapter, winter fevers suck :/  
((Also, I don't like how I typed out this chapter, it just felt ugh to me, though I did make it quite a long time ago.)) 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;"'What if I just take a look?'br /Ah, ignorance is bliss. You stumbled across the road, narrowly avoiding cars and obstacles. br /Strangely, you felt a stronger sense of familiarity as you got closer. br /Edging nearer to halfway up the mountain, you notice something catch yourbr /eye. There, stood before you, was a shining trail of golden flowers, the first flowers you'd everbr /seen. They were, well, beautiful; it kept you in place for a while, but finally, you decided to pass thembr /and move on. As you moved upwards, the rocky mountainside grew sharper and edgier, becoming br /more difficult to step towards the peak, with the sun shining at that particular spot in all its /Gradually getting thirstier, you tried to reach for your backpack for water...but, of course, you had nobr /backpack. Mountains seeming familiar, occasional power-showing, and weird habits? Eh, you brushedbr /that aside and continued your hike./p  
p style="text-align: left;"More of those golden flowers accompanied you as you walked, with less plants and yet morebr /challenging structures to climb. And, what you noticed, was that each singular flower was standingbr /tall; none of them looked wilted. That was probably what made them so magical. Anyway, as you werebr /travelling, you came to a halt. There, at the center of the ancient rock, stood a ginormous chasm, asbr /black as the night sky. It almost broke the tranquil and peaceful atmosphere that the mountainbr /gave off. Curiosity killing your intelligent side of your brain, you edged much closer to the gapingbr /hole. It seemed that it was a bottomless pit, going on forever.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"SNAP!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"You somehow managed to snag part of your shoe on a nearby branch, and tumbled into the hole./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Fuck.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"As you were falling, time almost stopped. You started screaming like crazy, and franticly tried to searchbr /for some sort of an escape. As, of course, there was none, you curled into a ball, accepting your fate. br /But, you never did see that fate./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'What?' Still in your same position, you drew your fingers away from your face. Below you, therebr /stood a huge mat of those frequent golden flowers, stopping you from hurting yourself./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Geez, I'm real lucky. Thought I was a goner.'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Somehow gaining the confidence to stand up, you saw a happy, smiling face gazing down at you./p  
p style="text-align: left;"A flower with a face?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"A talking flower?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I must be dreaming./p  
p style="text-align: left;"'Howdy!'/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongOoOoOo/strong/p 


End file.
